


Only as Strong as We are United

by TemplesarentTombs



Series: Crewt Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Make sure to read that one first or this probably won't make sense, Sequel to We Enter a World of Our Own, So that comes before this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplesarentTombs/pseuds/TemplesarentTombs
Summary: After stopping Mr. Graves from releasing his magic on unarmed and innocent muggles, Credence still doesn't feel safe. His former teacher got away and could be anywhere. With Muggles starting to discriminate against anyone thought to posses magic and many wizards and witches starting to show their bias against muggles, the groups are at odds. The situation is like a powder keg about to explode.With the help of his friends, Credence might just be able to make it through the rest of the school year with his sanity in tact.~ Sequel to We Enter a World of Our Own ~Expect slow updates, as I'm working on other things





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY I actually have started working on a sequel! since I'm in a hurry, here's the first chapter! Things aren't really getting started yet, but they will.

The holiday break was starting tomorrow, but Credence was finding it hard to feel any cheer or peace. He'd already come a long way from where he started, but he couldn't help but feel that he'd taken more than one step in the wrong direction. From almost everywhere around him, people were praising his bravery for how he'd stood up against M. Graves and his bigoted anti-muggle rhetoric. Credence only wished he deserved the credit. He wished he would have finished Mr. Graves off, but he hadn't. He'd let the man get away to only God knows where. 

Graves would be back, he wouldn't stay hidden away and silent forever, of this Credence was not naive. The young Ravenclaw wizard was beyond thankful for all he had, but the paranoia and fear were starting to get to him. 

Now he was packing his luggage for the train ride back to platform 9 and 3/4's to stay with Newt and his family. This also made Credence off the charts nervous.

He didn't want to give off a bad first impression, he wanted Newt's family to approve of him. They were just teenagers, Credence was aware, but he still wanted their relationship to be long-term and not some child's fling. 

Which he also knew was exactly what a teenager would say.

Credence sighed out loud and tossed several balled pairs of socks into his suitcase, finally filling it to what was probably past its capacity level. He leaned into the top of it to get the lid far enough down to close the case, struggling mightily in the process. 

It looked like it might burst, but the important thing was that it was closed. Now Credence wondered why he hadn't bothered to remember any spells that could have increased his luggage's size. Oh well, too late now. Newt was supposed to be waiting for him in the Great Hall, so that's where Credence rushed off to.

~~

He hadn't expected to see her in the Ravenclaw hallway, but Credence happened upon Leta Lestrange carrying her own suitcase. A suitcase that had to be half the size of Credence's, giving Credence a sign that she'd remembered the charm.

Leta was a clever Slytherin, very pretty with her dark skin and eyes, that was one of Newt's best friends. A best friend who Newt used to have a crush on until he met Credence. It was for the best anyway, considering Leta had a boyfriend already. Despite any jealousy that could have bred between them, Credence couldn't help but like Leta. She was intriguing and a useful friend to have around. Without her help, Credence might have never gotten the guts to confront Newt about their mutual feelings, so for that he owed her.

“Hello Credence! Hogwart's little hero,” she smirked.

Credence fell into step beside her, “If you say so. I see you've packed to go home?”

She nodded, “I have. And you're going home with Newt's family. You have nothing to worry about, his mother and brother are pleasant. His brother can be intimidating, but I think he'll warm up to you after a bit.”

Credence didn't particularly like the sound of that, but he supposed it was better than hearing that Newt's brother was a bully. 

“Do you go over there much?” Credence asked her.

She scoffed at that, “Not really. My family isn't very respectful to families like Newt's. Families that aren't pureblood.”

Credence had heard that term before, but he wanted clarification, “Pureblood?”

“Purebloods are wizards whose blood is entirely pure, no muggle blood. It's a trend that you might have noticed in your history of magic textbook, fighting between whether a wizard's blood determines their worth. It's all bullshit, but I can't speak against my family or I'll be estranged.”

Credence had noticed that, and it bothered him. It tied in to Mr. Graves' resentment to an extent as well and he couldn't help the troubled feeling settling in his stomach that hate going this far back and that had grown this strong like a large fire, was hard to burn out. It was a hate that was ingrained in people's very histories and that some were even born into. He felt proud that Leta seemed to resist the hate that she could have easily inherited. 

He still worried that that hate was something that Graves could tap into and exploit to divide people.

Casting the thought from his mind for the time being, Credence and Leta arrived at the Great Hall.

Newt and Nina were sitting at one of the tables with their backs to the hall that Credence and Leta came out of. Even by just seeing Newt, Credence's spirits were lifted. 

If there was one person who could cheer Credence up and make him comfortable in his own skin, it was Newt.

He was a little awkward, a little wacky, but he was perfect to Credence.

“Newt! Nina!” Credence shouted happily, a change in tone for a bit.

Both turned around in their seats with smiles gracing their features, beckoning the two to sit beside them.

Newt smiled and joined him and Credence's hands, a silent comfort. 

“I think we all need this break,” Nina started until Everett interrupted her by jogging up to their table.

“What took you so long?” Leta asked as he lounged down next to her.

“Slept in,” he yawned.

She rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the affection in them.  
~~

Newt and his friends were sitting in their own compartment on the train. Everett and Leta had both fallen asleep, Nina was reading a fat book, Diana the cat was laying in the corner next to Newt's niffler, and Credence was staring out the window beside him. 

He could tell that Credence had been troubled lately, but all he could do was be there for him and to maybe offer a distraction when he could. He wished that Credence could understand that he'd done the best he could, in fact he saved many people! 

“You okay?” Credence asked him, bringing him back to reality.

“I'm good, you?”

Credence smiled, “Yeah. I am kind of nervous though. I want your family to like me.”

Oh, so that was bothering him too. Poor thing. 

“If they have any sense, they will. Besides, I like you and their opinion won't change that,” Newt said, hoping that he could comfort Credence a little. 

Credence leaned his head on Newt's shoulder, “You're right. As always. Tell me about your home.”

“Well we live far from the city. Our house is cozy, I think. It's big enough for the three people to live comfortably anyway. My favorite place is our yard though. That's where my mum keeps the hippogriffs and we have a treehouse that my brother and I love to hang out in. That's where I used to smuggle wild animals and keep them as pets or nurse them back to help. When my mum found out about it, she actually wasn't mad. She encouraged me to keep doing it.”

“She sounds nice,” Credence whispered, almost wistfully. That's when Newt realized that the only family that Credence knew had been cruel. What else could he expect?

“She's really nice and accepting.”

“Does she know you're gay?”

Newt shrugged, “She does now. That sort of thing doesn't bother her Credence, she's good and accepting.”

Credence nodded. Newt continued on, describing his home and family until he heard Credence's snores. It wouldn't be long before the train brought them to their platform and Credence would get to meet his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
